Love Is Always Worth Waiting For
by miacastle
Summary: This story was set long before Shawn/Juliet got together. Old Story I wrote. One shot. Fluff. :


_**LOVE WAS ALWAYS WORTH WAITING FOR**_

I just love writing stories about Shawn and Juliet! I love them both! I love Psych! :)  
>This is story was written a long time ago, long before Shawn and Juliet got together. I always forget to post. :)<br>Can't wait for Psych to come back this October.

...

"I need to go away, Gus" Shawn started to say. He called Gus half an hour ago for he had something important to say. Gus obeyed for it's very rare that Shawn Spencer had something really urgent to reveal.

"Why, Shawn?" Gus is really trying to get some information out of him. He couldn't imagine living everyday without his best friend. He must admit sometimes he finds him annoying and irritating but 10+ years of friendship he has gotten a hold of it. But if he's leaving, it better be a damn good reason.

"It's Jules, Gus!" Shawn exclaimed. "I...We..." Shawn is gathering his thoughts. Gus now straightened up. He never talks about Jules like this. "It's just sometimes I don't think I'm good enough for her. And you know that I've had a lot of girlfriends and I hit on many girls but Jules..." He sighed and smiled. "She's just different "He stops and now looks directly at Gus. "You know when one day, someone enters your life and then you realize love was always worth waiting for?" Gus just nodded knowing not to say anything and just listen to him this time. "Well, I feel that way when I'm around Jules. Like love was always worth waiting for." Gus was just so proud of his best friend. He was finally maturing on things. "But now, it's been almost four years and until now I don't have the courage to ask her in a formal date! Plus when she's around me, she's always prone to danger, you know?"

"What kind of danger?" Shawn is now walking back and forth. Then he stopped.

"You know, the people who want to kill me. I think, Gus, after the Mr. Yin incident, I'm traumatized. A lot of the people I care about get hurt because of me and I just can't stand the thought of that." Shawn answered.

"One last question, Shawn." Gus said.

Shawn sighed. "What is it, Gus?"

"Do you love Juliet?" Shawn is stopped by this question. For moment there, he actually stopped moving, breathing. It took him a moment to get his answer.

"Yes. Yes, I do, Gus. I love her so much" Shawn answered with so much love and hurt inside him.

"Then why do you have to leave?" Juliet said coming in from the back door. Shawn was startled. Now, he didn't really breath. He slowly turned around and looked at a teary-eyed Junior Detective.

"How –" Shawn could not believe this. "How long have you been here?"

"Long enough." She paused a while. "Gus called me."

Shawn shot a dead look on Gus. Gus just nodded and gave him encouragement.

"Why, Gus?" Gus stood up from his seat and is walking out the door. He did his friend's famous psychic thing.

"I sensed, my friend, that we'll be talking about Juliet. And I helped you just reveal the things you're so scared to admit." Gus walked out the door.

Gus left a ringing silence in the office between Shawn and Juliet.

"Is it true?" Juliet was shocked. Gus called her an hour earlier to come to the psych office but he scammed her and hid her in the back room just in time that Shawn came in. She listened to every word Shawn said about her and how he loved her. She waited so long to hear it from him.

"What is?" Shawn is trying to avoid this conversation but he can't abandon Jules. He's just took the shot and maybe their conversation went another direction.

"That you love me?" She looked so hopeful and Shawn knew he now have to say everything he's been feeling about Jules.

"Yes, I have. For the longest time now." Shawn could not look directly into Juliet. He was so embarrassed the way she found out,

"Then why are you leaving?" Juliet came closer.

"Cause I can't risk you getting hurt again, Jules!" Shawn is now rambling out of control. "When that lunatic kidnapped you and put you in that clock tower, I was so scared. I don't know what I will do if you didn't make it that night. I'm probably a couch potato now again with no direction in life, no meaning! I –" Juliet stopped him with a kiss. When the broke apart they just held each other steadily not wanting to ruin the moment.

"I love you, too. You know?" Juliet breathed.

"Really?" Shawn smiled.

"Yeah, Really" They couldn't help but giggle.

"You know what's funny. Every time that we try to say our feelings, it's always bad timing. And now this just happened unexpectedly. And then I remembered what you said that night at the Cinema Vu." Shawn exclaimed.

"Which one? I said so many things that night?" she laughed

"The one where you said that the moments that makes the most sense happen when everything else doesn't" They pulled apart but still held hands.

"So what do you think about eating at the best resto in town tonight?" Shawn asked.

"Sounds great." Juliet left the psych office but before she did she gave Shawn a peck and that was enough for Shawn to hold on to.

Fin.

Reviews are greatly appreciated. As well as some criticisms :D  
>~M<p> 


End file.
